


Follow My Lead

by Dramaticfiction



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, i love these lil babes, so much fluff i cant even stand it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfiction/pseuds/Dramaticfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted a super fluffy dance scene to happen, so I wrote one. </p><p>I just need more fluffy wayhaught in my life..also Nicole Haught in a suit. That should be a thing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing wayhaught and it was the best. I love them so much. It's a little short but no doubt I'll probably write more wayhaught in the near future.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Latch" sung by Natalie Taylor. Highly suggest you listen to it before, during, or after reading this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Champagne flows throughout the room as the rest of the town arrives. Nicole snags a glass off of the tray as it passes her place by a set of doors. She looks around for any sign of the Earps but none of them are to be found.   
Minutes pass and a lap around the hotel later, Nicole rests by the very doors she started at in the first place. With a deadpan expression, she stares into her champagne glass, not exactly feeling in the “party” mood.   
Picking her head up, her breath hitches in her throat. Making her way down the staircase, Waverly looks like a real life Cinderella. Wavily flashes a bright smile and Nicole smiles and tilts her head down, feeling her cheeks redden. She looks up again to see Waverly approaching her.  
“You’re beautiful.” She says in a lower tone, her eyes taking in the sight before her.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself” Waverly says as she tugs on Nicole’s black suit.   
Nicole was about to speak when out of the corner of her eye, she sees Willa, beckoning Waverly.  
“Ugh, Willa.”  
Waverly looks at the top of the stairs, her smile fades. She looks back at Nicole with an apologetic smile.  
Before letting her walk away, Nicole grabs Waverly’s wrist, pulling her back.  
“Find me later, ok?”  
Waverly smiles and nods.  
Nicole lets her go and watches her leave. Wow.  
Twenty minutes of aimlessly walking around, avoiding the walking embodiment of annoyance that is Champ, and people watching, Nicole feels arms wrap around her waist from behind.  
“Hello to you too.” Nicole says as she turns around in said arms.  
“I found you.” Waverly tightens her grips around Nicole’s waist.  
“That you did.” Nicole mimics Waverly and wraps her arms around her waist.  
“And just in time for a dance.”   
Nicole lets go of her waist and bends to plant a light kiss on Waverley’s hand.   
Waverly couldn’t help but blush at the act, bowing her head. A light giggle ensues.  
“Dance with me?” She asks, nodding towards the dance floor. Slow music echoes around the room as more and more people gravitate towards the dance floor.  
Waverly nods allows herself to be led to the dance floor. They stop and Nicole faces Waverly, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulls her closer. Both smiling hard, Waverly rests on hand on Nicole’s arm, the other one clasped with her other hand.  
“Nic, I don’t know how to dance. Well, like this kind of dance.”   
“Just follow my lead.”  
They start to sway and Waverly tries her hardest not to look down at her feet.  
Nicole looks down and presses a light kiss to Waverly’s forehead.  
“You’re concentrating too hard. Relax, you’re doing just fine.”  
Waverly looks up at the redhead, her eyes raking in the perfection that is Nicole Haught.  
“You’re staring.”  
“I can’t help it.”   
Nicole looks down, locking eyes with the smaller girl. Waverly pushes back a strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear.  
“I can’t believe you’re real.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Waverly avoids eye contact; her eyes lock on their clasped hands, studying how perfectly they fit together trying to find the words to say. Finally, she speaks up. “All my life I always thought Champ was gonna be as good as it’s gonna get for me, that I was gonna have to settle but then you bust in Shorty’s with your confidence and unbuttoned work shirt, and I don’t know, the way you looked at me, not like I was some walking hookup every other day, but as a real human being with real human emotions; made me feel wanted. You made me believe that I’m so much more than Champ, that I can do better.”  
“You felt all that from our first conversation?”  
“You come off very strong.”  
Nicole’s mouth drops.   
“In a good way.” Waverly giggles.  
After the giggling fades away, they were met with the music and their own silence.  
“You deserved better. Champ is an asshole that didn’t realize the treasure he had. You deserve to be treated with all the love and respect that this world has to offer, and I’m gonna try my absolute best to give that to you as best as I can.” Nicole says, grabbing Waverly’s attention once more.  
Waverly unable to take anymore, she grabs the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her into a hard but sweet kiss. Nicole melts, halting their movements in the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly realizing where they were, and Nicole pulls away.  
“Wav, we’re-“  
“I know. It’s ok.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. I can’t keep hiding my girlfriend, besides we aren’t as subtle as we’d like to think.”  
Waverly nods in the direction of Wynonna who’s jaw is now metaphorically on the floor.   
“Oops.” Nicole giggles as she turns back.  
Waverly joins in on the laughter as she leans her head back to where it was on Nicole’s shoulder, eventually falling back into a comfortable silence, swaying to yet another slow song.


End file.
